


Boys Will Be Horny

by finbarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finbarr/pseuds/finbarr
Summary: Another few hormonal teenagers wake up from their Gyrffindor dormitory with morning wood.





	Boys Will Be Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not associated with Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling, or any of her other works in any way.
> 
> Anyways this is my first smut lol, and really the first thing i've ever seriously wrote  
> what better to start with than gay harry potter porn
> 
> Another disclaimer: i know the paragraphing in this text is really messed up - i just never got around to fixing it.
> 
> Tell me what you think

Jonas woke up to the smell of sweat, and sex, in his own Gryffindor dormitory. He lay on the sheets of his messy bed, and noticed his cock was still attached to his back to school gift: a clear jelly fleshlight. It was three months into the year and had only first used it last night, as there had so often been another pupil of his to deposit his load whenever he felt the need. It was a gift from his father, used, and apparently some sort of tradition on the muggle side of his family.

There was a large mirror to the left of Jonas' bed, where after he had managed to tear himself away from the warmth of his sheets, stood up to the creek of old hardwood flooring, and gazed upon the reflection of his nude body. For a moment, as the haze of waking up was leaving his body, he hadn't recognized the pale, slim figure that appeared. In the reflection, there stood a young man with dark wavy hair and high cheekbones. Below his waist, he had short dark pubic hair placed around both his semi-erect cock and low hanging balls, and almost every other inch you'd expect another hormonal teenager to sport it. Although being on the Quidditch team offered little potential for muscle growth, Jonas still boasted a set of abs.

He was a man no doubt, as he thought to himself often, but he still had two years of schooling ahead of him, and today, three classes.

He was beautiful, so for a moment he stared, then noticed the stubble around his chin and thought to himself that he should shave. Before leaving to the Gryffindor bathrooms allocated for his dorm, Jonas grabbed his bathroom bag, the few clean pieces of clothing he had left, and a pair of dirty but usable underwear.

Jonas was unaffected by the fact that he was now sporting his semi-erect dick as he walked across the room. This was normal, as in the minds of himself and his other often horny peers, they all had cock's, and had no reason to hide them.

 

Jonas eventually found himself in his dorms showers, a paneled rectangular room adorned with some few stalls, urinals, and curtainless showers lining the room, with at one end a large circular window.

Jonas had heard that before his first year at Hogwarts, the school had removed all dividers in hopes educating teenagers of their own bodies without the aid of a professor, as to "help in fostering a healthy sexual environment".

Whatever that meant, he didn't care. Jonas could only think of the scent of sweaty teens that just flooded his head, and immediately realized that he was naked and alone in a room with another of his roommates, Marcus.

Jonas saw him standing alone at a sink across the room, no doubt having noticed him and more notably his ever so growing crotch enter through the porthole sized mirror.

Marcus was almost nude, only wearing some thin, white briefs. He was fair, and so was his hair, with blond pubes running down the skin of his legs, arms and almost every other inch you'd expect another hormonal teenager to sport it. What he was doing, Jonas didn't notice, because he had started casually walking up to the sink to the right of his peer, and with one hand clenched on his cock, gripped the boy's ass. Marcus, as any average, sex craved teenager was more than happy to have received such an invitation, and shot a smirk in the way of Jonas.

"You sounded like you had some fun last night", Marcus remarked.

"Enjoy the show?" chuckled Jonas, as he pretended to do something with the dingy sink in front of him. He must have heard him moaning with his muggle toy last night.

"We want love to fuck as much as you do, Jonas. Im sure most of the boys in our room would have gladly replaced your toy."

"It was a gift, I needed to christen it regardless", replied Jonas.

There was a pause.

"But I hope you don't mind that I borrowed it after you were done..." Finished Marcus.

For a moment, Jonas took the time to glance to the man standing to his left, and down to his crotch. He saw Marcus' cock, oozing with precum as it visibly throbbed against the cloth of his briefs. Marcus was uncircumcised like himself, and sported a mass of light pubes surrounding his no doubt sweaty balls. He looked up to see Marcus' face; the two boys were locked in their gaze. At this point, the two were clearly delaying the inevitable. Thy were going to fuck, and in a few moments, Marcus found himself bent over the countertops, with Jonas on his knees, starring straight into the hairy asshole of another man.

Without missing a heartbeat, Jonas plunged his tongue into Marcus' asshole; Marcus let out a soft moan at the contact. The aroma turned Jonas on like nothing had before. He glanced at his partner's throbbing cock, a girthy seven inches as he recalled from the last few times their dormitory had held dick measuring competitions. Jonas spat into his hand, and started massaging Marcus' dick as he ate him out.

Eventually, he stopped, and Marcus glanced back in protest, his blue eyes glistening in the light.

Jonas stood up, and with Marcus still bent over upon the counter, Jonas placed his cock between his two asscheeks as to grind Marcus into submission. He let out a few stifled moans as the lips of his anus quivered; he wanted one thing in that moment. He wanted to be fucked.

Jonas quickly searched through his bathroom bag for a tube of muggle lube. With one hand held down his rock-like cock, he squirted a generous amount of lube as he rubbed his dick to coat.

The excitement in his body was almost now unbearable as he felt himself throbbing in his own hands. Jonas stood back up, latched his body onto Marcus, and started to tease the lips of his anus with the head of his cock.

"Say it", demanded Jonas, grinding his bare asscrack.  
Marcus moaned like an dog in heat.  
"You want me to fuck you", asserted Jonas. He latched his hands on to Marcus' hips.  
Jonas could no longer handle teasing the poor boy any longer, and gave into his primal instincts.

With one fell swoop, Jonas thrusted his entire seven and a half inch cock into his partners asshole; Marcus moaned in extacy as he felt Jonas' pubes.

Jonas did not expect Marcus' asshole to be so tight, "surely this little blond boy has been fucked too many times before", he thought. But Jonas was in no more of a mood for the philosophies of tight assholes than Marcus, he was to preoccupied in sliding his dick in and out of another man's anus, which at this point has been speeding up as Jonas began to reach climax. Slowly, the fucking became more and more brutal for Marcus as he was constantly pumped with another man's member, but he did not care. If Marcus had been able to speak through his frequent moans and loud cries of pleasure, it would have been a plea to go deeper with every stroke.

He was at the mercy of Jonas who orchestrated the immense pleasure inside of him, and with the only thing on his mind being the stench and sloppiness of two boys having sex, he believed he was owned; at least for the time being.

Jonas started to drool. He had lost control of the speed of which he fucked, or the sounds he made as he drifted through complete pleasure. The weight of Marcus' guts on his cock drew him mad as he continued to thrust his entire body in and out of this boy. Pre-cum was oozing out of Jonas' cock, spilling right from the asshole he was fucking onto the ground beneath them.

In the heat of their messy sex, the pair wouldn't have noticed two other figures entering through the door behind them, and although public sex between two boys was commonplace at Hogwarts, the heat of their sex compelled the other boys to watch, and pull out their cock's themselves. But neither Jonas nor Marcus noticed.

Jonas had been in absolute bliss as he was about to reach climax. And as he did, he started to moan louder and louder. He latched his hands onto Marcus' messy hair and began to kill and make love to his nick. In Jonas' last few thrusts he began to empty his balls deep into the asshole he had been fucking. After a few moments of silence, he watched as he slowly slid out his veiny, now eight inch cock covered in a slime of cum from between Marcus' pink ass cheeks. Immediately, as he watched the gap in his asshole close, and saw streaks of cum running down his legs, he grabbed Marcus' hair, and placed him on his knees. His face was almost blank, still recovering from the pleasure his body just endured. Almost immediately, Marcus began to lick the excess cum from Jonas' dick, prompting a last few squirts to land on his face.

Jonas looked up, and with a smirk, saw two of his other roommates standing by the door. Both of them were completely naked, and were watching them in awe. They both held each others dicks, with one's hand stroking the other's chest hair. In fact they both had chest hair, as well as hair on almost every other inch you'd expect another hormonal teenager to sport it. With his hand Jonas gestured for the other boys to come closer; it was an offer they couldn't refuse. The offer of sex from one teen to another is always irresistible in ones day, and for the rest of the Jonas' day, he planned on having a lot of it.


End file.
